


"Just a bunch of fucking hocus pocus."

by disneysjewel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Ashton, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, Top Michael, based off Hocus Pocus, even if it's just hinted i'm still marking the warning, hints of date rape, virgin!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysjewel/pseuds/disneysjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another boring Halloween night where Ashton has to babysit his brother and sister and miss out on the biggest party of the year. Until he manages to sneak out and bump into this strange boy he keeps seeing. Ashton doesn't believe in the supernatural. But after lighting the black flamed candle, the whole town is in for a hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just a bunch of fucking hocus pocus."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was suppose to be published on Halloween, but I feel behind so a day late isn't too bad. Happy (late) Halloween!

“My sweet kitten, come here.” A sweet, angelic voice called out. A black cat jumped out from the shadows, landing at the feet of a woman. It started to rub its head against her legs. “It is time, my kitten. It is finally time.” The cat looked up with its green eyes and meowed. “Yes. Are you ready? Are you ready to wake my sweet baby sister and go get some children for us? You going to be a good little kitten for mommy?” The cat replied again with a meow and woman let out a cackle of a laugh as she looked out into the morning street of the neighborhood kids.

~*~

Ashton was glad that this school day was finally over. The afternoon autumn breeze was a nice plus to his walk home. Which was the only positive thing about walking home today. His mom would usually be the one to pick the sandy blond from school before picking up his younger siblings, Lauren and Harry. But because Ashton was being punished for having a joint in the house, (it was actually Calum who brought it over then bailed him for his boyfriend, leaving Ashton in his room reeking of weed) he had to walk home. And the worst part of walking home was that he had to pass Creepy Old Lady Clifford’s house. She was this old woman that lived on Ashton’s street. Honestly, she looked like a sweet old woman. She was always outside on her rocking chair on her porch and just smiled at everyone who walked by. And she had a cat that was always curled up on her lap. It was just the feel of walking by her old house and her just smiling and watching you as you pasted by never gave a lot of the neighborhood kidsa reason to like her. Ashton had seen enough horror films to know that the sweet old lady could very much trick you into her house, stuff you up and then cook you for a nice meal. 

Ashton turned the corner and he could already see the old woman on her porch. His plan was just to walk quickly as possible past her house and make no eye contact. He would just pull out his phone and just pretend to be talking to someone or listen to music, but part of his punishment, his mom took away his phone. Ashton was now in front of the old house and made it half way across the lawn when a chill ran down his spine when he heard her old raspy voice. 

“Hello sweetie.” Ashton turned hesitantly. He tried to put a smile on but the sight of the woman just staring at him with her wild green eyes and ratty white hair some how looked frightening. 

“H-hello M-ms. Clifford-d.” 

“Enjoying a nice walking, are you?” The old woman stared blankly at the boy as she petted the cat in her lap. It leaped off her lap and landed in the front lawn, just feet away from Ashton. It mewed at the boy, which sent a shiver down his spine. 

Ashton nodded nervously. “Yeah, you know got to go home and do some homework.” He started to walk backwards, wanting to get away from her as soon as possible. 

“Yes. Well, goodbye sweetie. And Happy Halloween.” Ashton gave one quick fake smile before dashing off down the street. There was a small part of him that felt bad for just running off but that woman was so creepy. And the only way to make him feel less creeped out was a pumpkin spice latte. 

~*~

Ashton wasn’t surprised when he walked into the Starbucks to see Calum and Luke there as well; knowing Luke as an addict he was there mostly everyday. This one store was often popular after school and it was the closest Starbucks from their street. Ashton sat down at the boys’ table after ordering his drink. 

“Guys you have no idea who I just talked to on the way here.” The other two lifted their heads from their phones, not really wanting to answer. So Ashton answered for them instead. “Creepy Old Lady Clifford.” Luke and Calum cringed at the name. 

“Sorry.” Luke apologized for no real reason. But Ashton appreciated the sympathy. Luke always had a big heart, which was a reason why he liked him with Calum. It balanced the two out. 

“Ha, sucks to be you.” Calum snorted. “Hey are you going to the party tonight?” 

Ashton sighed. He had heard some much commotion about this Halloween party. Everyone at their school was planning on going. It was going to be the first big party of the school year and Ashton wasn’t going. “Can’t. Have to take Lauren and Harry trick-or-treating.”

“Lame!” Calum called out and caused a few eyes to sweep over to their table. “Why can’t your mum take them?”

“She’s going to her own party her boss is holding at some fancy hotel downtown.” 

“Can’t you just ditch them? It’s not like kids get kidnapped on Halloween. I mean not in the last five years. Well except for those twins who went missing last year.” Calum said, as it was a normal thing. Luke smacked his arm for just saying such a thing. “What!? I meant was they’d be safe to walk a block or two by themselves.”

“We just want you to have fun this year, Ash. It’s our senior year.” Luke smiled. 

“Even if I did, I don’t even have a costume.” 

Calum and Luke didn’t stay too long after that. They wanted to get their costumes ready of the party. Ashton said his goodbye, wishing them a good time. He sat alone with his latte, tapping to some random song that was playing over the store. After few sips of his latte, he felt eyes suddenly on him. Slowly he glanced around the room. Most of the crowd had slowly left since the boy entered but there were still some customers around. 

There was this one guy sitting by the window in front of the store. He was staring right at Ashton. He was dressed in all black from head to toe. Even his hair was the same shade of black as his leather jacket, almost as black as Calum’s hair but his didn’t looked natural. 

They locked eyes for a good minute before the other started to mouth something. Ashton wasn’t too good at reading lips. And he mouthed, ‘What?’ with a confused look. The guy shook his head and got up from his seat. Ashton stiffened in his chair when he watched the guy make his way over. He leaned against Ashton’s table, their faces only a couple inches away. 

“I said, you some have cream on your nose.” The guy flicked this thumb over Ashton’s nose. He looked at his finger for a second before licking it off and smirked when Ashton’s face reddened. 

“O-oh.” The guy was still inches away from Ashton’s face. Ashton could see how green the other’s eyes were and just how red his lips were against his pale white skin. He was breath taking in a sense. 

“You should be more careful.” He paused, his eyes ghosting over Ashton’s features before smirking, once more. “Hey, are you by chance going to that party tonight?” 

“Uh,” It was hard for Ashton to think with a face so close to his. But he managed some words. “The one that’s going to be at the old abandoned barn? N-no.”

“Shame that.” The guy honestly looked sad with furrowed brows and a pouted bottom lip. Ashton felt bad for a second. Now he wanted to go to this party just so this guy wouldn’t be upset. 

“Michael.” A woman coughed from the front entrance of the store. She tapped her heel impatiently on the wooden floor. The guy, Michael, pulled away, rolling his eyes. 

“Really hope to see at that party.” Michael winked before he joined the blonde woman at the door. She had her hair tightly pulled into a bun and had this pencil skirt suit on. They had a small conversation to which Michael just nodded and followed her out the door. 

 

~*~

“Roar!” Harry greeted Ashton when he opened the door. The six year old was already in his lion costume and ready to go. He had the full lion face paint on and looked rather adorable then terrifying. But because Ashton was a good big brother, he pretended to be scared. 

“Ah! No, there is a lion in the house.” He covered his face, hiding his smile. Harry started to giggle at his (stupid) big brother. 

“Ash, it’s just me.” The little boy pulled down his lion head revealing a messy of head of hair. 

“Oh, thank goodness. I was scared for a moment.” Ashton smiled down at Harry. “Mum still here?” Harry nodded and pointed toward the kitchen. He thanked Harry by ruffing up his hair a bit before entering the kitchen. His mom was talking to someone on the phone when Ashton entered he placed his backpack on the kitchen table. Once she turned, she greeted him with a smile.

She too was already dress in her costume. She had on a pretty Greek goddess costume, which Ashton though she just looked lovely in. He took a seat at the counter as he waited for his mom to finish her call. Ever since she had gotten that promotion, she had been non-stop busy with work and social parties to help the company. 

“Hey honey.” His mom kissed his forehead after hanging up. “Thank you again for taking Lauren and Harry out tonight.” Ashton shrugged. It was no big deal. He knew that they would only go to a few houses, then get tired and want to go home and eat all their candy. “I know that you wanted to hangout with some of your friends tonight.”

“Nah, it’s alright mum. They weren’t going to be doing anything fun anyways.” He lied to make his mom feel better. She worked so hard to take care of three kids, she deserved a bit of fun once and a while. 

“Well, I want to give this back to you.” His mom reached inside her purse and handed her son his phone back. His face brightened. He didn’t know who much he missed it. The first thing Ashton did was check single every social app. 

“Mum! I can’t find my hat!” Lauren called from the hallway. The nine year old ran into the kitchen, close to tears. She has this black and purple dress on and even had some strands of green tinsel in her hair. “I can’t be the Norwood witch without a hat!” 

The Norwood witch was a town legend. A scary story told to children to make them fear the north woods. Ashton had heard it a thousand times when he was younger. Everyone was scared of the Norwood witch and that if you ventured into the woods late at night especially during a full moon, she’d drag you into her home and eat you. But by the time Ashton was thirteen, he figured out that was just a story adults told kids. 

Ashton’s mom was always ready to save the day. She reached to a near by chair and pulled out Lauren’s witch hat. “You left it here when you went to do your hair.” 

“Oh yeah.” Lauren thanked her mom with a kiss on her cheek. She disappeared back into her room to adjust her hat. She came back as soon as she was all prettied up. When the clock read a quarter ‘til six, Ashton's mom was kissing her kids goodbye. 

“Alright, I’ll be home a little bit after midnight. So you two should be in bed by nine. And don’t eat too much candy. You’ll have all weekend to do that. And always stay close to each. Don’t wonder too far off from Ashton. And stay within the neighborhood. And…” She could have gone on and on, but Ashton stepped in. 

“Mum, they’ll be fine. I know what to do. You don’t need to worry.” His mother let out a sigh of relief. Her oldest began to push her out the front door as she called back “I love you.” And all three chimed a ‘I love you’ back. Ashton stood by the door until he heard the car drive off. 

“Alright you guys, you ready?” Ashton called from his seat on the couch. Pitter-patter of footsteps running to the living answered that for him. Both children waited by the front door with their bags in hands. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The Irwin children struck candy gold on the first few houses. Harry got a extra large Snickers from the Lee’s house and Lauren received a plus size bag of M&M’s from the Howell’s residents. They even started this game between the two of them to see how would have the most candy at the end of the night. And by the second hour, both of their bags were filled to the brim with sweet treats. At the stroke of nine, all the Irwin children were back in their living room. The younger ones were laying down in front of the TV, munching on some of their candy with a Halloween Disney Channel movie on the screen. Ashton on the other hand was busy texting Luke to see how awesome the party was that he was missing. 

According to Luke it was quote unquote ‘the best party of the year!’. It was hard to believe since the school year just started. Ashton slugged into the couch and looked down at the floor, pushing back at the though of all the fun his friends were having without him. He saw how Lauren was starting to doze off in front of the TV and Harry was already passed out. A light blub popped on. “Come on you two, time for bed.” A collection of moans, groans and No’s emitted from the floor but Ashton wasn’t going to hear it. 

“Just a little bit longer, please Ash, I wanted to see the blood moon.” Lauren pleaded with a yawn at the end. Harry was already snoring at her side.

“Sorry kiddo. It’s already nine. So come on.” Ashton bend down and picked up his little brother and Harry instantly held on to him like a baby koala. With his free hand, he reached down for Lauren and pulled her up off the floor. He led the sleepy witch to their bedroom. Firstly, he placed Harry in his bed leaving him in his onesie. The little boy snuggled into his bed and Ashton went over to help Lauren in her bed. She had enough energy to change out of her costume and into PJ’s. 

After tucking them both in and giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead, Ashton slowly and quietly closed the door. He pulled out his phone and texted Luke for the address of the party. 

~*~

Ashton arrived to the clearing with the old barn. With all the bright lights and music, it looked more like a club than an decade old abandoned barn in the middle of the woods. And because this party was a costume required, Ashton did his best at a last minute Curt Cobain costume. He grabbed a flannel, an old Nirvana shirt and his Guitar Hero guitar and his long hair completed the look. Ashton was proud of his quick thinking. Entering more into the party, he had to admit Luke wasn’t lying about how awesome it was. Everyone was dressed up (there were a handful of party poopers in regular clothes), dancing and drinking. Wondering among other students, the curly haired boy spotted a familiar tall blond. Luke, in a full authentic Batman costume, made his way over to Ashton with Calum, who was dressed head to toe as a full fledged pimp (the crane, hat and suit) at his side. Ashton hoped they were not going for best couple costume tonight. 

“Ashton you made it!” Luke squeaked when the two met with Ashton. Luke was obviously completely drunk because as his best friend, Ashton knew Luke would always do his Batman voice while in costume. 

“Ha, told you he’d ditch the munchkins.” Luke smacked Calum’s arm but the browm boy didn’t seem to care. "Well now that you're here, I can finally have a beer." Calum beamed before entering back into the crown of people dancing. It didn’t take long for Ashton to start on his first red cup. He wasn’t much up for dancing. He’d just wanted to relax with a beer. Ashton found himself a spot on an old couch in the corner of the barn. He could see Luke and Calum gridding on each other on the dance floor. It was actually funny to watch as the six foot drunken Batman was trying to keep his balance on those stilt legs of his and a slightly less drunk neon green pimp was trying to hold him vertical while trying to dance to the beat.

“What’s so funny, pumpkin spice?” Ashton’s head spun around to the familiar voice. Michael, he assumed that was his name since that what the woman at Starbucks called him, took a seat on the couch with him.

“My mates.” Ashton pointed over to the dance floor. “Oh you mean Batman falling asleep with the neon pimp on the dance floor.” Ashton couldn’t help but giggle. “Yeah that’s them.” He took another glance back at the dance floor to laugh more at his friends. When he turned back to the couch, Michael had enclosed the space between the two cushions. 

“Hey, nice Cobain costume.” Ashton couldn’t help but blush slightly. It seemed to happen a lot today especially when Michael was this close. 

“Thanks. Uh, what are you suppose to be?” Ashton croaked out. He noticed that Michael was still in the all black outfit from earlier today. Either he didn’t have a costume or he had the same last minute costume idea as Ashton. 

“I guess it would help that I had the complete costume on, huh?” The black haired boy reached down to his shirt and pulled out some dark aviator sunglasses. Once on, Michael pressed a finger to his ear. “Affirmative. The cute rocker has been acquired. Proceeding with flirting.” Michael’s lips slipped in a smirk.

Ashton knew he was blushing. He entire face felt warm. He didn’t know how to respond. No one ever openly flirted with him. Hell, he even doubted anyone thought he was attractive. “Oh-oh you’re apart of the secret service or something?” 

Michael nodded. “Hey your cup is looking at little empty there. Why don’t I get some more.” Michael got to his feet. 

“’M good. I can’t drink too much. I’m the DD.” Ashton looked back to his friends who were still dancing against each other. 

“Come on. Don’t tell me you’re a lightweight.” Ashton was not a lightweight. “You don’t even have to drink it. Just let me be a gentleman.” Michael was back in a flash with two new red cups in his hands. He handed one over to Ashton, who graciously took it. Michael must have gotten a different kind of beer because Ashton noticed the significantly odd taste. 

“Hey Ash, who’s your friend?” Ashton turned to see Calum in front of them. He had Luke draped over his shoulder as the blond was having difficultly standing on his own. 

Ashton was going to introduce Michael, the guy he had just met earlier today, who he wasn’t sure what his name was and just happened to bump into to his friends but Michael spoke up before he could. “Name’s Michael.” Michael smiled up at the two other boys. 

“Hi Michael!” Luke squealed and slipped off Calum; almost falling on top of Michael and Ashton “I’m Luuke. And this is my boyfriend Calum.” Luke giggled. Calum had grabbed Luke before he had fallen face first onto the couch. Calum pulled the drunk blond back to his feet, having him pressed up against his chest. 

“I’m guessing you’re having fun?” Michael directed toward Luke to which he nodded. “But I know how you guys could have even more fun.” This caught the attention of all three boys. And without being asked to explain further, “Have you guys ever heard of the Norwood witch?” 

“The old story that they tell you as a kid? All that is just a bunch of fucking hocus pocus.” Ashton added taking a sip of his beer. He was a realist. He knew there were no such things as ghosts or actually witches. 

“It’s true. She actually existed. Her actually house is just west of here. They say a lot of her things are still in there. All the kids she took, all their bones are still in the cellar. And her black flame candle.” Everyone knows the stories of the Norwood witch. A lot of them changed but neither of the three boys had ever heard of a black flamed candle before. 

“Black flamed candle?” Luke wide eyes with curiosity. “I never heard that one before.” 

“You know a lot about the Norwood witch?” Michael asked.

“I'm not usually a history freak but, she’s like the coolest thing to happen to this town, like ever.” 

“Then you should know about the black flamed candle. The every same candle that she cursed that once lit, it would unleash hell on Earth. But it has to be done by a virgin. So no worries here, right.” Ashton saw the side glance Michael gave him, as if he knew. Ashton wasn’t ashamed. He just chose not to say that he’d never had sex before. He was just eighteen. He still had time to do it. There was nothing wrong with being a virgin. And even though Luke and Calum were his best friends, he still wasn’t too comfortable telling them that. He just guessed they thought he wasn’t. They never asked and the subject never came up before. So ignoring Michael for the moment, Ashton took another sip of his beer. 

Luke gasped in excitement. “Calum, we have to-“ Luke paused, his face turning green. His cheeks puffed up and he looked liked he was about to burst. “Cal!” Luke swallowed. He sounded weak as his breathing became strained. Michael and Ashton scooted apart, not wanting to be Luke’s unwilling target.

“Shit. Come on. I saw a porter potty outside.” Calum dragged Luke outside just barely before he barfed on the ground. Michael and Ashton both huffed in relief.

“Well that was close. Sorry about them,” Ashton turned to Michael. But the boy was gone. Ashton didn’t even hear him leave. “And bye to you too, I guess.” And for almost an hour, Ashton sat by himself, finishing his cup. He must have been really tired from the walk with his brother and sister because he suddenly felt sleepy. He tried to keep himself wake but as the hour went on, Ashton had realized he hadn’t seen Luke or Calum for a while. Luke could go a bit over board when it came to drinking. He started to wonder if Calum had to start pumping out his boyfriend’s stomach. So being the good friend he was, Ashton went outside to look for the two. 

A row of porter potties was lined but just behind the barn. And there at the end Ashton saw Luke bent over, his head almost inside the hole in the ground and Calum right behind him, keeping the door open and rubbing his back. Ashton felt content to see that they were, in a sense, alright and went back towards the barn, hoping his spot on the couch was still open; he was really wanting to take a nap. But when he went to go back inside, a tug on his arm kept him outside and his back meet with the barn wall. 

“Hey.” Michael greeted Ashton as caged the him in between his hands placed on either side of his head. 

“Hi.” Ashton unfazed by the sudden pull. “I thought you left.”

“Nah. I just had to something real quick.” Michael shrugged. “And besides, I couldn’t leave without doing something first.” Michael glanced down to Ashton’s lips, leaning in closer. Ashton could feel the warm puffs of air as Michael kept their lips barely apart. His heart was beating at rapid-fire speed that he thought his chest might burst. When Michael finally pressed his lips against Ashton’s, Ashton’s eyes fluttered shut.

The kiss was gentle. Ashton could feel Michael’s soft lips and the taste of liquor. For a second, Ashton didn’t know how to react. He wanted to kiss back but he was still going through that moment of shock of his brain realizing he was being kissed. When the shock past, Ashton’s pressed his lips up against Michael, causing the latter to smile in between. It was Michael who pulled away first. He still had a smile on his face. Ashton caught his breath back, looking up at the boy in front of him. They didn’t say anything for a while, they just stared at each other. Ashton was still fenced in between Michael’s hands, but he was quite content to staying here for the rest of the night, just like this tasting the sweetness of the boy and maybe cuddling later.

“The music here is really starting to suck. Do you want to go somewhere else?” Michael spoke up, breaking the silence they had. Ashton focused back to the real world and listened back into the barn. Were they really playing Spooky Scary Skeletons at a high school party?

“Sure. But where?” 

“Anywhere but here. Mostly out of these woods.” Ashton had to admit that he was getting bored already. But what about Calum and Luke. If he left with Michael would they have a ride home? Ashton turned to look back at where Calum and Luke were, thinking about what he wanted to do. Michael saw hesitation in his face and grabbed his chin, focusing Ashton back to him. 

Michael kissed Ashton again. This time he made the kiss more intense, sliding his tongue along Ashton’s bottom lip and then tugging it gently. “So what do you say?” All of Ashton’s attention was now on Michael. He nodded. Michael smiled. He took Ashton’s hand and started to pull him away from the party and through the woods. 

Ashton followed right behind Michael. He didn’t know where they were headed. Ashton had parked his car in a clearing nearby. He was about to tell Michael about his car when the moon up in the night sky distracted him. “Hey look.” Ashton stopped looking up into the treetops. 

“What?” Michael looked slightly on edge back at Ashton. He too then looked up into the sky. “It’s just the moon.”

“But it’s the blood moon. Look.” There was a bright, large pumpkin sized moon up in the middle of the black sky. The very right edge of the moon was slowly turning red. With each passing minute, the red was slowly covering up the entire moon. 

“Shit.” Michael cursed under his breath as he saw how quickly the moon was turning red. He grabbed quickly Ashton and pushed him against a tree, pinning his arms to his side, and lips attacking his neck. Ashton grunted when his back hit the tree trunk, which turned to moans soon as Michael bit down leaving marks.

“Michael- what…” It was hard for Ashton to think straight now. Michael was now pulling down Ashton’s shirt, exposing more of his collarbone. He was become rougher with the other boy; he released one of Ashton’s arms and moved his hand over to Ashton’s ass and squeezing it through his jeans. An involuntary moan escaped from Ashton when Michael grinding himself on him. Ashton couldn’t do much beside moan due to his whole body being pressed against the tree. He realized what Michael actually wanted to do. And Ashton wasn’t up for it. He wasn’t the kind of guy to hook up at a party. With his free hand, Ashton pressed it against Michael’s chest, trying to get some space between them. “Michael, wait.” 

“Come on, babe. No one is around. I can make you feel so good.” Ashton didn’t like the tone in Michael’s voice. Hearing the sound of his belt being fiddled with Ashton really didn’t like where this was going. He started to fuss and struggle against Michael’s grip.

“Michael -!”Ashton shouted. He was ready to scream his lungs out in hopes that Luke, Calum, someone, anyone would hear him out here. But he was cut off with Michael’s own screams of pain. The boy wailed, stopping everything he was doing. Ashton stared with wide eyes down at Michael who now was resting his head on his shoulder. 

“No… no.” Michael whispered. Another scream came from him. His breathing was looking labored as if he was just punched in the gut. “I’m sorry. So sorry. I didn’t-“ Ashton assumed his apologize was for him but the way Michael spoke, he didn’t sound like he was talking to the curly haired boy. Michael’s head shot up, locking eyes with Ashton. “Whatever you do, don’t go to the witch’s house. Don’t go!” 

The black haired boy rushed into the dark woods without saying anything else. Ashton was left alone, his back to the tree with mixed emotions. He stood there in such shock at what just happened. The sound of rushing footstep got Ashton to snap back. He turned his head to the approaching noise. 

“There you are!” It was Calum’s voice Ashton first heard come from the darkness. Under the bright light of the moon, Ashton saw Calum and Luke running toward him. “Come on we’re going to find the witch’s house.” Luke, looking much better than before, called when he had passed by. Then both boys ran ahead. Completely forgetting the warning he was just given, Ashton followed right behind them.

~*~ 

“Whoa.” Luke awed at the inside of the old house. “This is so cool.” All three boys filed into the cabin house. Only Luke was excited to be here. Calum was disgusted by the place and Ashton was getting this eerie feel from the building. “Now where is that black candle?”

“I think it’s a black flamed candle not just a black candle.” Ashton corrected. The three boys separated each taking a corner of the house. Calum stayed in the front room, Luke went to the right room and Ashton ventured up stairs. Using his light from his phone, Ashton explored. The entire second floor was covered in thick cobwebs and layers of dust. But besides that, the house hadn’t touched in over two hundred years. Much of the furniture was rotten and the few pictures (which were creepy in every sort of way) were too faded to recognize anything. Ashton looked everywhere and found not one single candle. 

There was one last room at the end of the small hallway. Like everything else in the house, thick cobwebs decorated the small bedroom. Shining his light around, Ashton figured it must have been a girl’s room. A young girl’s room judging by the size of the bed. Torn, old white lace covered most of the surfaces in the room. He examined one of the bedside tables and noticed something odd with the bed. The mattress, just at the head, rose slightly higher than the rest. Something was tucking under it. Ashton reached and pulled a small book. It was a diary. He knew right away because he’d seen Lauren’s diary before and this one looked exactly like hers. She too had her name written on the over of the book just like this Victoria girl. 

“Guys! I found it!” A happy Luke called from downstairs. Rushed, Ashton took the diary and stuffed it in his flannel pocket. Running back downstairs, Ashton met up with Calum to find Luke was in the study. He was standing over a table in the middle of the room with his phone light pointing down. The only thing on the table was a single black-waxed candle. “Any one of guys has a lighter? Cal?” 

Calum reached inside his pimp coat and pulled out his lighter. “But you can’t do it Lukey, remember. Virgins only. So Ash should light it.” Calum tossed the lighter over to Ashton. 

“What-what why me? I-I’m not a virgin.” 

“It’s okay, Ashton. We know.” Luke smiled but it didn’t make Ashton feel comfortable and he just blushed. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Come on, light the stupid thing so we can back to the party.” Calum came up from behind Ashton and pushed him closer to the candle. Ashton gripped the cool metal lighter in his hands as he stared down at the candle. The small voice in his head was screaming at him not lite it, to just walk away. But for some reason that voiced sounded like Michael. And if Michael was telling him not to do something, well Ashton wanted to do the opposite of it. “Lite it already. Nothing is going to fucking happen.” Calum exclaimed. 

Ashton flicked the flame on and held it close to the wick. His hands shook with nerves. That little voice was getting louder and louder, yelling at him to step away. It even sounded it was right behind him. “Stop! Get away from that!” Ashton turned hastily to see Michael lunging for the lighter. Instead of pushing Ashton away from the wick, Michael lept onto on him instead causing the flame to jump. 

Ashton landed on the floor with Michael on top of him. The other two boys in the room stood there, staring at the lit candle. The two on the floor also watched as the red flame flickered in and out before bursting into a darker, black flame. 

“What have you done?” Michael’s voice was hushed and filled with fear. He had to ask himself the same question? Right at the moment Michael spoke the entire building starting to shake around them. Scared out of their wits, Calum and Luke scrambled out of the house leaving Ashton and Michael still inside. Afraid for his own sake, Ashton pushed Michael off him, which was fairly easy as Michael just flopped on the floor mumbling to himself. “What have I done? I could have stopped this. I could have stopped this”

Ashton didn’t care about Michael right now. This whole house was about to crumple right on top of them. Ashton got back on his feet and headed straight for the door. He didn’t even make it out of the study when a unseen focus pushed him back down on the ground. 

“Why is such a hurry, sweetie. The fun is just about to start.” The same woman from the coffee shop stood just outside of the house. Once she stepped foot inside, everything slowly stopped. After the push, Ashton landed with his back against the table where the candle stood. And he was the only one in the room. Michael had disappeared, again. Ashton was freaking out inside his head. He was all by himself in this old house that could collapse down at any moment with this strange women. By her calm demeanor, he got the feeling she was here to help him. The woman scanned the room. A wicked smirk appeared on her lips when she saw the candle burning. “And where do you think you’re going, my kitten?” she lifted her hand, waving it a bit as her fingers were pulling something towards her. “You did such a good job for mommy.” Out of the corner of the room a black cat was lifted up into the air and dragged closer to the woman. 

Ashton watched as the cat gently flew across the room. “What the hell?” Ashton didn’t realize he had spoken until the woman turned back to him.

“Don’t you recognize him? You two have quiet a day together haven’t you? And to think this night was almost was ruined.” The woman giggled, turning back to the cat that was floating in front of her face. “You have been a very bad kitten. Trying to stop mommy’s plans. Well, the deed was complete. So I have no more use for you.”

The woman flicker her wrist, hurling the cat across the room. Upon impact the cat morphed, landing on the ground as Michael. Ashton’s eyes widen going back between the woman and Michael. 

“Now. I must thank you. Without you, this night might have not been the best day of my life.” The woman smiled down at Ashton who had fear in his eyes. “But it is a shame that you are a tad bit old for my taste. If you were just a tad bit younger, I would have personally enjoyed devouring your soul.” The woman spoke with such calmness in her voice as if she was ordering off a menu. “You’ll just have to be her first kill. Get her started right away.” 

All the blood in Ashton’s body froze. He didn’t want to die. He was too young. He wanted to get off his ass and just run. He could do that easily. He was very quick and the door was just feet away. He could escape into the woods. 

Michael started to move since being tossed and slammed against a wall. Ashton eyes flickered over to him. Michael was looking right at him and mouthed ‘Run’. Michael scrambled up to his feet. “Hey, bitch. You can’t fire me. I quit.” He ran straight for the woman who had ignored him the first time. Michael charged right for her. He leaped in mid air and transformed back into the black cat right in front of Ashton’s eyes. 

Claws and fangs were fully out as the cat- Michael attacked the woman from behind. Ashton took this as his cue to bolt. He didn’t even look back. He didn’t even stop running until he was inside his house.

~*~

“You foul creature!” The woman again easily tossed Michael but this time she aimed him throw a window. “How dare you.” She fixed her bun and smoothed out her skirt. She looked back at the table and sighed to see Ashton was gone. “Neither less this night will go on.” The house had stopped completely. The woman strolled back to the front room and stopped at the base of the stairs. 

She gazed up at the top of the stairs. The biggest grin pulled on her lips. A girl stood at the top, dressed in all white and long black hair flowed down to her back. The girl descended down and met with the woman. The similarities between the two were uncanny. After the long stare between the two, the youngest spoke. “Elsa.”

Elsa kneeled to cup the girl’s face. “Yes, my sweet little sister. We are both back. And on All Hollow’s Eve of all days.” Both of them shared a wick grin. “And we are going to release all hell just like we had planned so many years ago. The Norwood sisters. You and me, Victoria.”

~*~

Ashton didn’t know how long he stayed by the door. His head was spinning. The images replayed over and over in his head. But he just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. They only thing that made sense to what happened was he was drugged. It was the only possible explanation. And he had a good guess as to who may have done it too. 

After his heart had relaxed back to a normal beat from his run, Ashton went to check up on his brother and sister. Quietly cracking their bedroom door, a wave of relief came out of Ashton to still see them both asleep in their beds. His creepy older brother moment was cut short when the doorbell rang. 

Were there still trick-or-treaters out and about? It had to be almost midnight by now. Ashton grabbed the bowl of candy by the door and upon opening the door, Ashton was quick to close and lock it. His heart almost stopped when he saw Michael standing on his porch. “Leave me alone!” He slammed the door shut. 

“Ashton, please. Can’t we just talk?” 

“Go away or I’m calling the police!” Ashton had his phone ready in hand. He waited but there was silence on the other side of the door. Slowly opening the door again, Michael was gone. 

A loud crash then came from his room. Rushing into his room, Ashton halted to a stop when he saw a black cat sitting on his deck near his open window. Before his very eyes that cat changed into a boy. “You know you shouldn’t leave your window open.” Michael lightly chuckled pointing back to the window behind him. Ashton didn’t find anything funny and reached for the baseball bat leaned next to the door. 

“What in the hell are you!?” Ashton raised the bat ready to strike. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Michael raised his hands up in defense. “I can explain everything. Just put down the bat. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“Then explain how you turned into a cat. And what the hell happened at the house!” Ashton demanded pointing the end of the bat toward Michael. 

“The Norwood Witch.” Michael deadpanned in the most serious voice Ashton had heard from him. 

“You’re joking right? The Norwood witch is a myth. Just a story, Michael. How are you excepting me to believe that this made up person is the cause for everything?”

“It’s the only possible answer. I’m not crazy, Ashton. You have to believe me. Think about it. The reason I can turn into cat is because she put a spell on me. There are such things as witches, there have been proof all throughout our history.”

“Yeah but not like Hogwarts. Those women used herbs and early medicine and people were scared of that. Not actual magic. It isn’t real.” Michael then did the only thing that would make Ashton believe. He morphed back into the black cat, jumped off the desk and on Ashton’s bed where changed back to human. 

“Now tell me magic isn’t real.” Ashton’s mouth dropped. He took a seat on his bed as he tried to process what he just saw. He didn’t know what to say. He had just witness the guy he’d been making out with most of the night turn into a cat and back.

“One question through.” Ashton turned to the other boy on the bed. 

“Which came first? The boy or the cat?” Ashton nodded. “Boy. So you don’t have to question yourself too much.”

“I-I wasn’t. I just wanted to make sure.” Ashton shifted a bit and Michael laughed. “So let me get this straight. The Norwood witch put a spell on you to turn cat, but why?”

Michael got himself comfortable on the bed. “Wrong place, wrong time. I guess it all started with my grandmother.” 

“Your grandmother?” Michael nodded. 

“Yeah. She was the one who found the witches’ spell book and read from it.” Michael looked over at Ashton who had a confused look. “You don’t know the story do you? The real story?” Ashton shook his head. “The story that everyone knows is usually about one witch. But there was actually two. Two sisters.”

“The Norwood sisters. The eldest Elsa and the youngest Victoria. Victoria was the only one born with powers, actual powers. While Elsa was jealous and greedy. Elsa wanted to be like her sister. So she made a deal. A deal with the devil. She sold her and her sister’s souls. Victoria got immortality and Elsa got powers. But again Elsa was envious of Victoria and asked for immortality too. The devil agreed but Elsa would have to eat the souls of children to keep young. Which where most of the stories come from. The sisters were finally caught and a mob waiting outside their home ready for a double hanging. But Elsa wasn’t going to go that easily. She killed Victoria, hoping the mob would believe she was the one killing children and not her. Well it didn’t go too well because she was still hanged for being related to the witch. So Elsa placed a curse on the town. That Victoria and her would return when a virgin read from their spell book and lit the black flamed candle.” 

“But I only lit the candle. I never read from a book.” Ashton informed. He knew he fucked up but not that badly.

“The curse never said it had to be the same virgin. My grandmother was the one who found the book and read from it. And you lit the candle.”

Ashton stopped Michael. “How do you know all this?”

“Spending years with the bitch, she tends to talk a lot.” 

“Years. How long have you been like this?” 

Michael didn’t answer right away. And his eyes shot away from Ashton’s glance. “Just three. Three years. Three long years.” Michael’s voice went a stray as he curled his legs closer to his body.

“Michael. What did she do to you?” Ashton became more concern for Michael as he watched the latter boy started to make himself smaller. 

“Awful, horrible things. But not to me but what she made me do. Ashton you have no idea what she made me do.” Ashton scooted closer to Michael not knowing if he should comfort him. “I was a cat for 364 days of the year and the only day she allows me to be human again, I- I-“ Michael was on the verge of tears, holding his knees to his chest. Ashton rubbed his back, giving him some sort of security. “She made me bring kids to her.”

It took Ashton a minute to connect the dots. “Children for her to eat.”

“I had no choice. I dragged them to my grandmother’s house, locked them in the basement with her and I heard their screams.” Michael turned his head, locking his watery green eyes with Ashton’s hazel. “I still hear their screams. Calling for their mothers and I couldn’t do anything to help.” Tears streamed down Michael’s pale face. Ashton wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him into a hug. Michael leaned into his touch. “I am a monster.”

“You are not a monster. That evil woman is. You weren’t you, right? You were under a spell or something.” Michael stayed quiet, his eyes shut as tears still poured down. 

“No, I wasn’t. She wanted to see how loyal I would be for her. I watched her murder my parents in front of me. I was afraid of her.” Michael felt Ashton’s hold loosen around him and his frown deepened feeling the cold air hug him instead. He didn’t want to look at Ashton; to see his face of horrid toward him. 

“Then how can I trust you right now? How do I know you’re not still working for her?”

“You can’t.” Michael whispered. “But you have to. You have to believe me. I found a spell that temporarily unchains me from Elsa’s orders. But’s it’s been going in and out all day.”

“So back in the woods… was that you or her?”

“You have to understand, Ashton.” Michael paused summing the best way to explain. “She needed a virgin. She had already chosen you. I had to think fast. I would never do anything without your consent. Ashton.” The blonde had scooted farther away on the bed. 

“I’m going to go check on my brother and sister.” Ashton stood up and Michael didn’t do anything. Ashton exited his room, leaving the other boy still on his bed. With his back to the door, he let a huge breath. It was a lot for him to handle. He didn’t really need to check up on Harry and Laruen. He just didn’t want to stay in that room with Michael any longer. He just had to think. Michael sat on Ashton’s bed. He knew Ashton didn’t have to check on those kids. Michael would have done the same thing. He wouldn’t want to stay in the same room as a monster any longer than he wanted. Michael’s head shot up when the door opened again. 

Ashton busted back in. “Michael, how do we kill the witches?”

“Come again.” Michael stood up. The brow arching in a curious manner. 

“You said the witch she eats children’s souls. My siblings are in danger. I don’t want her any where near them. How do we stop her? Kill her?”

“I-I-“ Michael stammered for a bit, getting his thoughts together. “I don’t know how,” He looked at Ashton, “but I might know where to find out.” Michael darted out the room and out of the house. Ashton was right behind him but didn’t say anything until they were out in the street. 

“Michael, where do we find out to kill her?” Ashton asked as he followed Michael down the block. 

“My grandmother’s house. That is where the bitch keeps her spell book. There has to be something in there to stop her.” Michael spoke over his shoulder with the biggest grin on his lips. As they got closer to Michael’s said grandmother’s house, Ashton soon recognized it. 

They came upon Creepy Old Lady Clifford’s house. Michael walked into the house easily as Ashton stood in stock on the porch. “Your grandmother is Creepy Old Lady Clifford?” 

“Hey, have some respect for the dead.” Michael turned back to the boy still outside. 

“Dead? I just spoke to her this afternoon.” Michael held the door open for Ashton to follow him. The dirty blonde was a bit sad to hear that the old woman was dead. But his sadness turned to disgust.

“Well, then you talked to a corpse. She’s been dead for months. Elsa just uses her body as a puppet.” Michael deadpanned. Ashton wanted to vomit. How cruel could anyone be to do such a thing?

“I’m so sorry.” Ashton put his whole heart in those words. He couldn’t imagine how Michael’s life would be, seeing it unfold. “Wait.” Ashton stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the house. A memory had snuck up inside Ashton’s head, having him recall a black cat at his window multiple times. “Your grandmother was Mrs. Clifford and you were her ‘cat’ am I right?” Michael nodded not sure where Ashton was going with this.

“I remember a while back, I used to see a black cat outside my window. It would sit there and stare. It always came at the exact time, right after I got out of the shower each night.” Ashton could see Michael’s eyes widen and his cheeks blush. “And I’m pretty sure that no one else has a pet cat on this block, except for Mrs. Clifford.” Ashton held back a giggle as he watched Michael unwind with embarrassment. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Michael blinked a couple of times. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to get words out. “It must have been another cat. Totally another cat, yeah. Come on, we need to get out of here quickly.”

The two of them ventured deeper into the house. Ashton got a chance to look around. He was surprised to see how normal the house looked like inside. To be the home base for the most evil person he had ever met, Ashton didn’t expect the place to look like, well someone’s grandma’s house. 

Ashton picked up one of the many photos that were on display around the house. “Are these your parents?” Michael stepped closer to Ashton and took the photo out of his hands. He studied the photo and smiled remembering the exact day it was taken.

“Yeah.” Michael placed the photo back down. Ashton watched as Michael face fell as his whole heart broke. “Now you stay here. I’m going to go down into the basement.”

“I can go with you. We can look for it together.” 

“You don’t want to go down there. Trust me, Ashton. Just stay up here and be look out.” Michael held his stance by the basement door. He wasn’t about to let Ashton see the horrific sights that laid down in that basement.

“We need to find the book quickly. And with two set of eyes, we can. So I’m going to help.” Ashton on the other hand wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He pushed past Michael and descended down the stairs. Michael was right at his heels then passed him when they reached the bottom. Michael was quick to find the lights. 

The lights blinded Ashton for a good second before taking in the basement. Michael was already search around when Ashton got back his vision. “What are we looking for?”

“A black book with white writing on the front.” Michael informed. “It should be here, somewhere.” Michael tossed over everything in his sight. Michael took one side and Ashton took the other. Michael needed to find this book. He needed to find it for Ashton. To show him and himself that he isn’t a monster. 

“Oh. My. God.” Michael turned back to see Ashton standing, jaw to the floor. Michael knew what he had found. Slowly, Michael approached from behind. “Are those… bones?” There on the table was a small pile of bones. 

“Yeah.” Michael started to pulled the other away. He pulled a cover over the bones

“We have to find that book.” Determination poured out of Ashton’s voice. “Now.” Ashton went to the nearest spot and started to look. Before going back to his corner, he covered up the pile. And after fifteen minutes of just blind search, either one of them had found anything close to a book. Michael was losing faith. He tossed and turned every single thing and looked under every table. 

The black haired boy was just about to just throw something across the room when Ashton spoke up. “I think I found it. Ha, I think I found it!” Michael rushed over to Ashton’s side. There in his hands was the old black spell book. 

“You did it Ashton. You fucking did it.” Michael grabbed for the book. “Now give me the book and we can get out of here.” Michael watched as Ashton held the book closer to him giving no sign that he was going to let Michael going to have the book. “You still don’t trust me, do you?”

“I just want to make sure my brother and sister are going to be safe. I’ll just hold on to it until we get back my house.” Michael wasn’t going to argue. He just nodded and lead Ashton out of the house.

~*~

Michael and Ashton were back in the Irwin home. Ashton had the book laying in front him on his bedroom desk. Ashton had served up some tea for the both of them and Michael suggested to keep the lights off, so the entire room was lite with candles. Michael had told Ashton not to open the book, he was the one who had to find and read the spell. With his flannel sleeves pulled up most of his hands, Ashton sipped his tea waiting for Michael to return with more candles. 

“Alright. I think we have enough light now.” Michael finished lighting the last candle the Irwin family owned. Michael couldn’t help notice how beautiful Ashton looked in the flickering candlelight. All the shadows that contrasted his natural glowing skin, just gave him more a dreamy look. Michael pushed those thoughts aside for a second.“You ready?”

Ashton put down his tea and nodded. Michael took in a deep breath and with one swift move opened the black book. Ashton looked over his shoulder curious as to what this book held inside. Looking at some of the pages Ashton understood why Michael had to be the one to read from the book because the entire thing was written in some other language. “You can read that?” 

“Yeah. Took me all three years but I picked up a few words.” Michael flipped through some pages. He’d looked through this book a thousand times before, studying it, trying to translate any words to English. Michael was smart when he tried to read the book. He waited until the witch was in her deep thoughts that she liked to have in his grandmother’s garden. These lasted about an hour and it was hard to turn pages with paws. Already half way through the book, Michael finally stopped. It was a rough translation but he found the spell that would help him gain Ashton’s trust. “This one. This one should protect your brother and sister.” 

Leaning over the open book, Michael started to read out loud. Ashton kept his distance as instructed. The longer Michael continued to read out loud, Ashton felt the air get thicker and heavier as if there was something else in the room with them. The air around them got colder that Ashton scooted closer to Michael. As Michael finished the last word, Ashton swore he saw all the candles flicker in and out, but decided not to say anything.

“There. They should be protected now.” Michael shut the book keeping on hand on the cover. He turned around to see the biggest, dimpled smiled on Ashton. Michael didn’t have any time to react when Ashton leaned in closer and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Ash…” 

“Thank you.” Ashton locked his eyes with Michael’s. He meant to just kiss his cheek but the latter boy moved around too quickly and caught the corner of his lips. The two didn’t say anything just stood there in the dim candlelight. Ashton hated to admit it but he wanted his lips back on Michael’s. “I- I want to thank-”

Michael cut Ashton off catching his lips. He was having the same thoughts as Ashton. Ever since that first kiss they shared back at the party, Michael didn’t want to stop touching Ashton. This kiss was like their first, gentle and slow. Michael wanted to go further. Ashton bed was just feet behind them. No.

“What?” Michael didn’t realize he had spoken out loud. Ashton’s hazel eyes showed his confusion as to Michael’s sudden out burst and stopping the kiss. “Shit. I’m sorry. I can’t, Ashton.” Michael stepped away. “I couldn’t let myself do anything to you. Not again.” Ashton grabbed Michael’s wrist, pulling him back with much surprise. 

“It was because I am a virgin this mess started in the first place. I trust you Michael.” Ashton tugged his bottom lip, his eyes drifted to the boys connected hands. “And I want you to. I give you my full consent.” The internal battle that going inside Michael’s head was intense. He wanted so badly to get Ashton down on that bed, to see his beautiful body spread out underneath him for him to please for the first time. But the other half was yelling at him to keep away. Ashton deserved someone better, someone who wasn’t a monster to have his first time with.

“Fuck.” Michael attacked Ashton’s lips. His hands cupped the curly haired boy’s face, wanting no sort of space between them. Ashton went straight for Michael’s hair, tugging at it making Michael softly moan against his lips. Ashton walked back towards his bed until the back of his knees hit the edge. Michael was quick to have Ashton on his back, as their kiss got more intense with the now added tongue. It was easy for Michael to gain dominance as Ashton effortlessly allowed him. Michael began to bite and suck on Ashton’s exposed skin on his neck after he got rid of his flannel and shirt. Ashton let out a heavy pant every time Michael blew cool air on every new mark he made. “You’re so beautiful, Ashton. So beautiful.” Michael made his way down to Ashton’s hips, his fingers gently tugging at the pants. “So perfect too. And I want to make you feel amazing? Do you want that?”

Ashton just moaned Michael’s name. “Yeah, fuck yeah. B-but we have to quiet.” Ashton’s gestured to the closed door, knowing fully well that his brother and sister with fast asleep. Michael raised himself back up and smirked. 

“You don’t have to worry about me. You should be more concerned about yourself.” Ashton moaned louder than he thought when Michael began to palm his growing bulge through his jeans. Ashton bucked his hips wanting more friction and out of those jeans. Michael seemed to understand and unzipped and pulled down Ashton’s jeans off and tossed them in the same pile with his other clothes, leaving the boy in only boxers. Michael followed suit and was in only his boxers as well. His own cock throbbing to be free but he wanted to please Ashton first. He could wait. He’d been waiting for years for this moment.

Feeling Michael’s soft lips making their way down his stomach, Ashton had a hard time containing his moans back. He bit down on his lip, drawing some blood. Michael tugged down Ashton’s boxers, freeing the boy’s pretty, pink cock. Michael was in awe at such a sight. Michael thought he was big but seeing Ashton, he was definitely thicker than he was. He knew he wanted Ashton to pound into him, but that’d be for next time. 

Michael grasped at the base of Ashton’s cock, giving it a few tugs. Having Michael’s hands masterfully flick his wrist and tease his slit was just overwhelming for Ashton. Yeah, he’d touched himself before but having someone else’s hands work up and down his shaft was beyond amazing. He whimpered softly when he felt Michael’s mouth finally found it’s way around him. Ashton clawed his sheets, trying to grab, hold something anything to distract him from making any loud noises. He couldn’t hold back anymore when the tip of his cock hit the back of Michael’s throat and Ashton let out a heavy groan. Michael popped off, “Babe, I thought you said we have to be quite.” He teased, licking up the pre-cum dripping from Ashton’s head.

“But it's so fucking amazing.” Ashton complimented, his fingers finding themselves back in Michael’s locks. 

“Why don’t you suck those long fingers of yours to quite your pretty little noises?” Ashton left one hand in Michael’s hair but did what he was told with the other. It was hard to see with only the limited candles in the room, but Michael make out that Ashton was doing what he had suggested. And fuck, it just turned him on so much more having Ashton obey him like that. “You know, I was the cat outside your window. Admiring you.” Michael kissed the inside of Ashton’s thigh. 

“I saw you and I just couldn’t stop looking at you. I never saw anything though.” He kissed higher up. “I wanted to wait.” He again kissed going up higher. “To wait until this very moment.” Ashton moaned around the two fingers he had in his mouth. Michael bite down gently on Ashton’s thigh, leaving yet another purple mark on the boy then lifted Ashton’s legs over his shoulders giving the perfect view of his hole. Gently Michael ghosted a finger over the pink hole, only applying a small amount of pressure. He needed some lube before even thinking about entering. Lucky for the both of them, Michael was always prepared. He reached over to he discarded jeans, searched out his wallet and wanted to pulled two silver packets. “Shit.” Michael cursed at himself. 

Ashton shot up his head scared. Why had Michael stopped touching him? He was so close. Did Michael want to stop? Cause he surely didn’t want to stop, not right now. When Michael touched his hole, Ashton wanted more. More pressure down there. “What?” Ashton asked, his voiced obviously wrecked. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Ash,” Ashton didn’t want to stop. He was ready. “I forgot the lube.” Ashton was about to burst out laughing. He was worried for second. “We can still each other off from blowjobs.” Ashton did let out a tiny giggle while reaching under his bed to the exact place he left it. He pulled forward a half empty bottle of lube from under the bed and handed it over to Michael. 

“Oh, so the little virgin likes to play with himself? Huh? Have you ever fingered yourself, baby?” Ashton nodded. His head hit back down on the bed when he felt Michael’s finger again between his cheeks. He went back to sucking on his own fingers to drown out more of his moans. Michael popped opened the bottle’s top and started to slick up the first finger. Slowly Michael pushed pasted the ring of muscles until just the first knuckle. 

Michael saw Ashton start to squirm and whine. Ashton had fingered himself before but it was completely different to have another person do. Michael waited to push in further, not wanting to hurt Ashton. But Ashton wanted more and pushed himself against Michael’s finger. Michael got the hint and wiggled his entire finger inside. He curved and turned all around Ashton’s tight walls. “Gonna add another. You want that? You want me to scissor you open, nice and wide?” 

“Yes.” Ashton’s plead came out a whisper. “Fuck, yes.” Soon another finger was added then a third. Michael pulled them in and out the boy under him, watching every single inch of him react to his fingers. His own dick was painfully still cladded in his boxers and he needed relief. He growled lowly when he pulled his dick out and it slapped against his stomach. It was painfully hard and he wanted to get inside Ashton as soon as possible. “Michael I want you. Please, please fuck me. I’m ready.”

Michael didn’t need anything else. He tore open the condom, slide it on then lined himself with Ashton’s entrance with his slicked up cock. Steadily, Michael gently pushed himself in. He needed to take his time. This was such a intense moment for Ashton, Michael could see it in his scrunched up face. “It’s okay. I’m going to go slow. Just tell me when you’re ready. Relax babe.” Michael soothed the other boy. 

It was so much to take. Michael’s fingers couldn’t have prepped him enough for his cock. Ashton breathed heavy trying not explode or split in half. Ashton tried to relax himself, taking in deep breaths. “More Michael. Go.” Ashton’s voice weak and broken. Michael inched slowly until he bottomed out. He kept his hips still, waiting for Ashton get used to being this full. 

The feeling of have a dick up your ass was much more different than having fingers. And Ashton loved it. Ashton had given up sucking on his fingers; the feeling was just too good that he honestly didn’t care that he woke up the whole neighborhood right now. A full minute passed when Ashton spoke up again. “Move. Michael fucking move.” Michael started off slow paced. His thrusts smoothly sliding in and out. 

After a few of those soft thrust, Ashton was craving more. His hands grabbed for Michael’s neck, pulled the other down closer to him. “Tell me when your ready, babe. But I can’t go this slow all night.” Ashton nodded, understanding completely. He took a few more slow thrusts. 

“Faster, now. I want you to go faster. Fuck me, Michael please fuck me hard.” Ashton mumbled into Michael’s neck. At the first rough pound, Ashton racked his fingers down Michael’s back. He didn’t know why he waited this long to get fucked if it was this amazing. Michael’s hips hit against his ass, the only sound in the room was the sound skin slapping against each other. Until Ashton let out the most pornographic scream he could ever make. Michael hit a spot inside him that just sent phenomenal amounts of pleasure through out his body. As soon as the scream came out, Ashton’s hand slapped his mouth shut. And he kept it there until he decided to muffled his noises in Michael’s neck. “Fuck, Ash you’re so tight. You feel so fucking good. You’re taking my cock so well. You’re such a good boy.” Michael could feel himself getting close witheach hit on Ashton’s sweet spot. He was so fucking close. 

“Mikey,” Ashton whined. “I’m gonna cum, God. I’m so close.” Ashton squeezed around Michael and fuck; Michael was going to lose it. Michael reached in between the two of them and started to jerk Ashton off. After a few strokes, Ashton was coming on their stomachs and all over Michael’s hand. Ashton eyes rolled back into his head with the lowest, most fucked out moan as he rode out his orgasm. Michael wasn’t too far behind and spilled into the rubber. As soon as Michael came down from his high, he went and grabbed a warm towel from Ashton’s bathroom, to clean each other off. Ashton was still out of it when Michael finally finished and just laid in bed. Michael pushed back the matted, sweaty hair from Ashton’s forehead. Michael didn’t want to leave Ashton alone too long. But he needed to get that book far away. Hide it somewhere.

“Babe, you okay?” Michael smooth voice brought Ashton’s eye open. Ashton turned to his left to see Michael smiling. 

“That was amazing.” Ashton kissed Michael, cupping his cheek. “Don’t know why it took me this long to get laid?” Ashton laughed with Michael joining in as well. “Where you going?” Michael scooted off the bed, heading for the pile of clothes on the bed. 

“Just looking for my phone. I’m not going to leave.” Michael scavenged through the pile, pulling his and Ashton’s clothes when something else fell out. At first Michael thought it was his phone. “Hey, this yours?” 

Aston lifted himself on his elbows. It was still pretty dark and Ashton had no idea what Michael was showing him. “I don’t know. What is it?” 

“A diary.” Michael responded while reading the small book. He stepped closer to a candle trying to read some of the pages. 

“I found it. Back at the old house.” Ashton at the edge of the bed now, pulling up his boxers back on. Michael was more into the little book at the moment and didn’t notice Ashton sliding behind him. “It’s just an old diary. Can we cuddle some more?” Michael made no motion to going back to the bed. “You know what, I need to check up on my siblings.” Michael eyes didn’t move up from the pages when Ashton exited. 

Michael stayed in the room reading every single detail of this diary. He had read the name of the cover and he didn’t want to put it down. If this actually belonged to Victoria Norwood, oh Michael could get so much information about the two. He knew Elsa hadn’t told him the truth about what really happened. If Victoria was the one who had to get the kids for Elsa, and didn’t feel any sort of remorse about it, this diary would tell him. 

For the first since finding the diary, Michael’s eyes were prided away when he heard Ashton’s bedroom door slam open. “WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?” Ashton rammed right for Michael, shoving him into the desk. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!” Michael had no idea what Ashton was talking, His back was being shoved into the edge of the desk with Ashton’s arm pushed against his chest.

“Who?”

“You very well who! Harry and Lauren. They’re gone!” The news made Michael’s eyes pop. It couldn’t be true. The spell should have worked. The Norwoods would have no magical influence over the house. He was sure the spell had put up some sort of barrier. 

“That’s not possible. The spell should have worked.” Michael started to panic himself. He pushed Ashton off him and went straight for the kids’ bedroom. Ashton was right. Both of the beds were empty. “No, no. That spell should have worked.” There was no possible way those witches could have entered the house or even used magic around it. No possible way.

“What the hell?” Michael saw Ashton looking out the bedroom window and joined him. “Michael what is going on?” Both of them stared out in street to see the entire road lined up with children. All of them in the nightwear wondering down the street. Ashton opened the window and started to yell at the kids. “Hey! Go back home!” 

Then Michael heard something. It was faint but it was singing. “Shh!” He waved a hand to shut Ashton up. “Do you hear that?” Ashton stopped shouted and listened with Michael. 

“What is that? Is that a girl singing?” 

“Shit. Come on. We have to go back.” Michael pulled Ashton back to his room and started to put back his clothes on. 

“Back where?” 

“Back to the Norwood’s house.”

~*~

But before they could get there, they needed a ride. Ashton had left his car back at the party. Michael solution was, “We’ll just take my bike.” At first Ashton pictured an actual bicycle but when Michael opened up his grandmother’s garage and pulled off the tarp to reveal a motorcycle. 

Michael started it and smiled when he heard her purr back to life. “Hop on.” He patted the spot behind him for Ashton. 

“Why can’t we take that car?” Ashton he pointed the SUV parked next to them. He was hesitate to get on the bike. Michael rolled his eyes. “And can you even drive that thing?”

“Yes I can. Get your pretty little ass on here. It’s going be safer and faster on the bike with all those kids in the streets.” Michael had a point. Ashton hopped on the back and held onto Michael’s waist as they sped off into the streets, avoiding the kids at all costs. 

~*~

“So why do we need to come back here?” Ashton asked when he got off the bike. His curls were everywhere and he quickly tossed them back in their rightful place. He didn’t quite understand why they were back here. They should be out looking for Harry and Lauren. 

While Ashton was fixing his hair, Michael got a good look at the sky. The blood moon was still high above their heads, shining a bright red light down upon them. They only had a good hour or two before the sun would rise. That was just too long. The first group of kids would be here in less than fifteen minutes, according to their zombie like pace they had. 

The only thing not stressing him out at the moment was that the spell book was safe and hidden. Just before leaving to get his bike, Michael had stored the book in Ashton’s house. The witch didn’t know where he lived, so she’d have to tear through the whole block to find it.

“That’s weird. My mom isn’t answering my calls. I already left her five voice mails. She always calls back after the second.” Ashton stared down at his phone screen. Michael now had another thing to worry about. 

“She has gotten to the adults too. Fuck.” 

“Who? What happened to my mom? Michael?” Ashton’s voice straining with worry. 

“Victoria. That is who we heard out in the street. It’s one of her more favorite spells. The siren song. She’d use it to lure kids for Elsa. But I’m guessing from all your missed called to your mom, she must have put something on the adults in town too.” 

“We have to stop them. You said sunrise was our best chance.” Michael nodded. “Okay, then we need a plan- wait do you hear that? Michael! It’s her. She’s here.” Ashton darted following the singing. 

“Ash, no wait!” Michael ran right after him. Ashton can’t listen to Victoria’s song. Unlike Michael, Ashton wasn’t immune to the deadly song or any of the Norwood’s magic thanks to that spell he performed early in the day. Michael grabbed Ashton’s arm, pulled him away from the barn. “No. You can’t listen to her. Let me check.” Ashton nodded and staying back in the trees as Michael went back into the party. 

Entering back into the barn, it looked exactly how they lefts it an hour ago. Everyone seemed to still be pumped to party because the dance floor was jammed packed. There was something off from the whole thing. Michael walked up to some random dude and he gave no reaction to when Michael stood right in front of him. He waved his hand in front of the guy’s face but not even a blink. Victoria had just been here. Michael went deeper into the group of mindlessly dancing teens and happened to bump into a familiar Batman and pimp. 

“Luke? Calum? Can you guys hear me?” Neither one of them responded or even noticed Michael right next to them. “Thought not.” Michael scanned around the place and everyone seemed to be hypnotized in their own little world. “Just stay here, kay?” Michael patted each of the two on the shoulder before checking out more the building.

Ashton waited in the trees for Michael to come back out. But he couldn’t wait around for too long. Harry and Lauren were still out there somewhere. What if those evil bitches took them right from their beds? What if they were hurt? Calling for their mother or him? If only he hadn’t gotten so horny, he would have been able to hear something happening in their room. He wasn't regretting having sex with Michael; he just wished he could have waited. 

His big brother senses were turning on as he heard a familiar voice call out to him from within the woods. It was definitely Harry’s little voice calling out to him, scared from his tone. “Harry?” Ashton called back.

“Ashton?” His little voice carried throughout the trees. “ Ashton, I’m scared!”

“Stay where you are, Harry! Don’t move, I’m coming to get you!” Following the little cries of his name, Ashton ran deeper into the forest. 

Michael finally emerged out of the barn and his heart dropped when he didn’t see Ashton where he last left him. Honestly that boy never listens. There was only one place Ashton could have gone and Michael ran toward the little old house. He wasn’t that far behind Ashton because he watched as the other slipped inside the house. 

Stealthily Michael made it into the house. Ashton was already inside, kneeling in front of his zombie like siblings. “Harry. Lauren. You guys are scaring me. Come one lets go home.” Ashton tugged at their arms but they only gave off blank stares. Tears started to pool in his hazel eyes the longer the two kids remained silent. “What is wrong with them? It’s like they don’t even see me.” 

“It’s the spell. Victoria got to them. But we have to go. It’s not safe here.” Michael whispered now. "The witches could be around or coming back soon.”

“No.” Ashton wrapped his arms around to the two kids. “I’m not leaving here without them.”

“Well then it’s a good thing either of you are leaving here, alive.” Elsa's voice sent chills down Michael’s back and made Ashton pull Harry and Lauren closer to him. “Children go wait in the kitchen, Mommy will be in there soon.” The two kids did what they were told. Ashton’s mouth dropped as Michael got in between him and witch. 

“You two have been a pain in my neck all day. I think it’s time for a time out for both of you.” Elsa snapped her fingers and the next thing Michael and Ashton knew they were locked behind bars in a cage. There were being held prisoners inside a huge metal cage in the kitchen.The kitchen had dramatically changed. Everything was cleared of dust and dirt, there were utensils (mostly knives) spread out everywhere and also the huge cauldron in the middle of the room. “You’re not going to get away with this. You’re going to go back to hell and rot until the end of time” Michael spat through the bars of the cage. Elsa entered into the kitchen with Victoria right behind her. She eyed the two boys in the cage curiously, keeping a longer gaze on Ashton behind Michael. 

“You do have a mouth on you, don’t you my kitten. Why do you think I had you a feline? But I don’t think you’re correct. I will once more be at full power. We both will after eating a well deserved snack.” Elsa stroked Harry’s cheek and played with Lauren’s hair with a wicked grin. 

“Don’t hurt them, please! Take me instead!” Ashton pleaded. Tears were already streaming down his face. “They’re just kids. I was the one who started this. Please, I’ll do anything.” Elsa laughed at Ashton but Victoria continued her curious stare at the curly haired boy. 

“You would sacrifice yourself for your kin?” Victoria walked toward the cage, eyes locked on the crying boy.

“Sister, quiet.” Elsa snapped causing Victoria to step away for her sister. “I already told you little virgin… wait a moment.” Using magic, Elsa pulled Ashton closer to the bars, getting a sniff of him. She looked between Michael and him then laughed again. “ ’Not virgin’ from what I can smell. Well it seems you’re little plan worked out after all my little kitten, but just a little too late.” She dropped Ashton before walking to the boiling cauldron. “As I was saying, you are too old. We need a child’s soul and I thought who better to eat then the very siblings of the one who woke up my sister, to thank him of course.” 

“It’s going to be pretty hard to do your, uh, soul eating spell without your little spell book.” Michael was now relaxed against the bars, showing a bit of self-pride in his words. 

“You mean this book, kitten.” Elsa snapped her fingers and with a poof the black spell with in her hands. “And the book you stole from me was just a fake. Do you really think I’d leave the actual book lying around for greedy little paws to nab?” 

Well that explained why the spell didn’t protect the Irwin children. Michael felt like an idiot. His leverage just went down the drain. That was his plan to hold the book as hostage until longer enough for the sun to rise. Michael could hear Ashton’s soft sobbing from behind him. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t save Ashton or his brother and sister and now all of them were going to die and Michael was going to back to cat for the rest of forever. 

“My sweet sister of mine.” Elsa called Victoria’s attention away from the boys behind bars. “I need you to watch over the mixture. I must go out into the shed to collect our last ingredient.” Victoria nodded and took Elsa’s place in front of the cauldron. This was Michael’s chance. He had enough information from the young girl’s diary to pull his plan B he had just come up with. He wasn’t going to give up that easily. He was going to save Ashton, his brother and sister and probably the whole town. 

“Ash, you are so brave.” Michael purposely talked loud, gaining the attention of Victoria. The girl turned her head, titled it a bit. “Standing up to those evil monsters just to save your little brother and sister. It’s cause you’re their older brother, you have to protect them no matter what, right?”

Ashton hadn’t caught onto Michael’s plan just yet. He was sitting in the corner, curled in a ball. He wiped his tears to look up at Michael. “I guess. Yeah of course. I don’t to see that nothing happens to them.”

“And that is what all older sibling do, right?” Ashton was slowly catching on now. Michael was making his plan clearer to the other boy. “They love and protect their younger ones. You’d even die for them.” 

“Would you?” Victoria went right up at the bars of the cage. “You’d rather give up your own life then see your kin suffer in any way?” Ashton stood up and walked over to where the younger witch stood.

“Yes. Because that is what older siblings do.” 

“You know, from what I know, Elsa didn’t do that for you.” Michael chimed in. “She actually killed you, said she’d bring you back, yeah, but still she did stab a knife through your chest. And you know what she told the towns people? She told them you were the children eater, not her. Thought she tricked them and get away. Unlucky for her, they found out the truth. It was at her hanging that she actually used that curse to bring you two back. If she had never been found out, I don’t think she would have brought you back.”

“You lie.”

“Nope. She told me herself. Being her pet for a few years, she likes to brag. You should know this. You are her sister.” Michael saw Victoria’s face put the pieces together one by one in her head. His little seed had been planted successfully and just in time. Elsa had returned back into the kitchen holding a box. Victoria was quick to step away from the cage and back to the cauldron. Elsa paid attention to the boys in the cage and before taking her place back at the cauldron, she cooed the children in the corner of the room. Ashton gripped the bars tightly.

“Sister.” Victoria spoke up, her hand ghosting over a nearby knife (to which Michael took full notice of). “I must ask something of you.” Elsa sighed. The woman looked from the mixture. “What is it? Speak up. I told you to never mumble.” 

“You told the town’s people, did you tell them I was hurting the children? Is that why you killed me? To save yourself? Used me as a scapegoat?” Elsa looked surprised by the sudden questions. She cleared her throat as she stirred the mixture for the tenth time.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. That was in the past, my dear Victoria. Why the sudden curiosity?”

“You didn’t answer me. Did you just use me? You were caught and that is the reason you brought me back.”

Elsa had the look of disbelief over her face. “My sister. Who told you just thing?” Victoria didn’t speak but the small glance over to the cage. “Oh. You should know, that little kitten likes to spill lies. What ever he told you,-“

“Did I die for the soul purpose for you live, Elsa?” Victoria cut off her older sister. “I’d told you’d gone too far. We didn’t need powers to be happy! After mother and father passed, that’s all you thought about. We weren’t going to get them back.”

“You think I wanted them back? They hated me and I was born the normal one. While, you, they loved, adored even with your strangeness. I never understood why. You were always weak. Never could handle the blessing of the gift.” Elsa huffed. “So yes. Once obtained powers of my own, I saw no point in having you breathing any longer than I needed. But our master granted you immortality, which did fault in my original plans.” 

Michael watched the two sisters but mostly on Victoria. She still had her hand over that knife, her lips slowly moving, chanted something when Elsa spoke. “I can’t believe this. You are my older sister. You were suppose to protect me, love me.” 

Elsa’s laugh brought up everyone’s attention. “I never loved you.” She chuckled one more time before adding the last ingredient from the box. “And after I’ve finished this potion, I won’t be needing you anymore, I already have a loyal collector.” Victoria’s face went from sadness to rage in a split second. Michael locked eyes with the girl when she quickly turned back to him. The small nod he gave her sent tears down her face. Elsa spooned out the finished mixture into a small bowl and walked it over to the Irwin children.

“Then I am so very sorry. But I will not allow you to hurt anymore.” Victoria’s hand lifted along with the knife floating in mid air. With a swift flick, the knife targeted Elsa’s chest, stabbing her right though her heart. The woman gasped at the sting of the sharp object. 

“ A kitchen knife will not-“ Elsa fumbled a bit. He blue eyes went wide as she gasped for air, struggling to breath. “An-an enchanted kn-knife.” She laughed looking up at Victoria before collapsing to the ground. 

The two boys were at the bars of the cage watching as the woman fell dead. Wiping a single tear from her cheek, Victoria flicked the cage door open. Ashton rushed right out going straight for Harry and Lauren who were waking up from their trance. Once fully back to their senses, Ashton pulled them into a hug and quickly got them out of the house. 

Michael stayed in the kitchen at moment longer, watching as Victoria stood over her sister’s body. But was quick to find Ashton outside, still holding onto his brother and sister for dear life. “Hey.” Michael greeted the reunited family. “How are they?” 

“Okay.” Ashton responded with a bit of hesitant. “They’re out of it but fine. My car is around here somewhere. I think it’s time for them to go to home.” Michael smiled. Seeing Ashton having his sibling back made Michael feel good. He did it. Michael spun around when Ashton’s eyes locked onto something behind him and grabbed hold of Harry and Lauren. Victoria was making way across to the two boys and children. Unexpected to Michael, Ashton stepped forward, handing over Harry and Lauren to Michael. “You saved us.” 

The girl gave a weak smile. “I killed my sister. But to see that your brother and sister are safe I had to, I suppose. She had already taken away so many others. And you, you were willing to do anything to see their safety. You showed me how kin is suppose to act.” Victoria pecked Ashton’s cheek. “So thank you.”

“Hey!” Michael hissed from behind. “Ashton, why don’t you take the kids back to the car, huh?” Tugging the boy away from Victoria. 

Victoria gave a small giggle. “My apologizes. Are you two lovers?” By the deep blush on Michael’s cheeks, Victoria took that as a yes. 

“Somewhat, I guess.” Michael cleared his throat, glancing over his shoulder to see Ashton and the two kids walking hand in hand to his car. “I know you saved us and all, but if it’s not too much to ask, could you release the others?” 

Victoria nodded with a smile. “Yes. Once the sun rises, they all will be free. They will only remember what happened as if it was a dream.” 

“But what about the book?” 

“I will have no more use for it. You should keep it safe and out of the hands of others. With power that comes with a book like this, no one should able to open it again.” Victoria clapped her hands together, summoning the black book to her. She handed it over to Michael.

“And what about yourself?” 

Victoria looked up at the sky to see it turn into a bright orange color. “I see no point in staying in this world. It is so much different. I would not belong here. I think it is my time to finally go.” The sun behind them shined past the trees and before Michael’s eyes, as the sun rays touched around them the young girl turned to stone. Victoria's face was peaceful. Michael gave the statue one last look over before finding Ashton. Both Irwin kids were strapped in the backseat of the car fast sleep. Ashton waited for Michael, leaning against his car. Seeing the black haired boy arrive back, Ashton pulled Michael into a deep kiss. “You did it. You saved Harry and Lauren and all the other children.” Michael kissed back feeling the best he’s ever felt in three years. He was free now, he had the guy of his dreams next to him and the evil bitch was finally dead. 

They both got in the car and drove off back into town. “Even after this entire night, I still can’t believe witches actually exist. It makes you wonder if any of the other bumps in the night are real too.” Ashton joked. 

“Now that you mention it, I did over hear Elsa talking to someone on the phone. She kept referring him as ‘Count’.” The reaction of complete fear on Ashton’s face had Michael laughing all the way back to their house.


End file.
